UT's Mother's Day
by Farscape Maniac
Summary: [A/U] Mother's Day in the Uncharted Territories. Talyn and Moya. John and Aeryn. (Is a link with ECHASL) R&R pretty please with suger on top!!


I wrote this little piece 10 mins ago! I showed to my mum (who knows about my Farscape obsession) and she loved it! Hope you guys love it too!!  
  
Warning to those who hate Shippiness: GET LOST NOW! *Looks at them * So your still here. Well you have been warned!!  
  
Those who have read my Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (P.S. It's still going! I haven't forgotten about it!!) will know Hope is John and Aeryn's little girl. Now this doesn't have a real big link to that fic but you can say it is a missing link, piece, bit or scene.  
  
Talyn and Moya make a special scene here.  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
Mother's Day  
  
By Farscape Maniac  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
"Have you got it Talyn?"  
  
There is a series of beeps.  
  
"Okay…beep once for yes and two for no."  
  
Talyn beeps once.  
  
"Good. Now a way to get Crais off."  
  
At that moment Crais walked into Command. "Crichton have you finished?"  
  
John looks around. "Um...yeah. Hey Crais what will it take for you to leave Talyn for a day?"  
  
Crais looks at John suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing big just some Mother and Son time for Talyn and Moya."  
  
"No. I do not wish to go planet side."  
  
Talyn lowers his weapons from the ceiling.  
  
John looks at Crais with a smile. "Looks like you don't have a choice."  
  
  
  
"You got it Pilot? "  
  
"Yes Commander. I just don't understand why you are doing this."  
  
"It's a ritual we have at home. Moya has been through a lot, it is the least I can do."  
  
"Moya thanks you."  
  
"Your welcome Moya. Now can you comm the others?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Half an arn later the crew stands in Pilot's den arguing with John.  
  
"Look for heaven's sake just go down the planet and enjoy yourselves! You owe Moya that much! And if that's not good enough then humor me! Just go!"  
  
The crew mumbled a few more protests and headed to the docking bay.  
  
"Commander, everything is ready."  
  
"Thanks Pilot." With that John runs to his and Aeryn's room.  
  
  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes Talyn."  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"I have missed you too my child."  
  
"John's ritual is strange."  
  
"He is strange but his heart is kind."  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"I'm glad he gave us this chance."  
  
"I do too."  
  
  
  
"Aeryn keep your eyes closed!"  
  
"John, just tell me what it is!"  
  
"No because it will wreck the surprise."  
  
Aeryn sighed. "Then explain why I have to wear this dress."  
  
John thinks for a few microts. "Because you look perfect in it."  
  
"Well I don't feel perfect! I feel fat and ugly!"  
  
John laughed. He wraps his arm around her running his hands on her rounded belly.  
  
"Believe me you look wonderful."  
  
"John…" Aeryn is getting impatient.  
  
John must have heard her annoyance. "Okay okay. On this day on Earth we have a ritual."  
  
Aeryn cuts in. She opens her eyes but John covers them just in time as if he knew she was going to open them. "John! What kind of ritual!"  
  
"It's okay Aeryn calm down. The ritual is a special day for mothers." He runs his hands over her rounded belly. "And you fit the description quite well."  
  
John feels Aeryn relax in his arms and lean back. John uncovers her eyes. Aeryn stands there speechless. She turns and looks at John who has a big grin on his face.  
  
"John…this…this is…beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Happy first Mother's Day, Aeryn. " John kisses her. "I love you." He whispers.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Three arns later John had left their room in the hotel to get more 'wine'. Aeryn stands on the balcony. She takes a good look around the room. John had gone through a lot of trouble.  
  
The room is lit up with Zhaan's version of candles. Chiana's choice of flower petals. Jool's choice of potion that makes the room smell intoxicating. Dargo and Rygel choice of dinner and Stark's choice of room.  
  
  
  
Aeryn looks down at herself and smiles. "Hey there little one. Your Dad went to a lot of trouble for this." Aeryn laughs lightly to herself."  
  
  
  
John stands by the door with a bottle of wine in his hand and frozen legs . The sight of Aeryn on the balcony speeds his heart rate up and leaves him breathless. She stands with her hair down and is gently blown by the cool breeze. The moonlight makes her beauty even more noticeable.  
  
He walks up to Aeryn. "John, do you think I will be a good mother?"  
  
John kisses her lightly on the lips. "You will be great Aeryn  
  
  
  
"Thank you Mum for everything."  
  
"Thank you?"  
  
"Yes. You trusted my choices and you let me go whenever I left. You never once was angry with when I did the wrong thing. You are patient and I don't know how you can do that."  
  
"You learn to, Talyn. You learn to be who you are and not what you are made to be."  
  
"Happy Mother's Day Mum. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
So?? How did I go?? My first special event fic. Pretty out of the blue thing so you can't blame me. Little Talyn and Moya thing. Wonderful John and Aeryn scene. All done and finished. I'll go back and work on my catfight (hehe!!) and ECHASL fic. See ya and Happy Mother's day to all the mothers out there!! 


End file.
